


skin to bone.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Diners, Distrust, Human AU btw, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mislead Virgil Sanders, Paralyzed by Fear, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil was dead meat, a sitting duck. He would die right here, in this diner and that would be the end of his life, forever.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	skin to bone.

Virgil cowered in fear, almost shoving his face in his food. He shouldn’t have stopped here. This was a horrible, horrible idea. He knew this better than anyone else, he knew that this area was horrible, after all he used to live here, six months ago. Now, he lived in the safety of university campus, rooming with one of his best friends. He just couldn’t stop thinking about this place. Shawn’s Diner. He loved it, it reminded him of his home, reminded him of his mom, patting his cheek and smiling bright enough to fuel their whole town. It reminded him of many things. Which is why despite everything, he still ended up here. And now some people with _guns_ on their table were staring at him, squinting and laughing. He had no defences right now, he should have left half an hour ago when they first started. But he just couldn’t. Pressed up against the glass of his booth, he was frozen to his seat. His heart was racing, blood rushing through his head. The waitress had stopped coming near his table, skittish eyes ignoring his own. He wanted to cry, wanted to yell at her for not helping him. But how could he? She didn’t owe him anything. But she could have called the cops. She didn’t. She just tended counter, never meeting his eyes. He didn’t know what he would do. What could he do? He could cry, hoping that they would shy away from such a wreck?

No, all he could do was look at his food, and look out the window. His phone was in his bag. Who could he call? If he called the cops, they would notice. His friends… Roman wouldn’t pick up this late at night, and Patton would do nothing except talk about how much he wanted to hug Virgil. Patton, Virgil had been realising, did almost nothing but talk about how much he wanted to hug random people or how much he hated people who were mean. Virgil used to agree with Patton, but now… He was starting to see Patton’s own true colours.

He swallowed, peeking up from his behind his bangs. One of them was leaving, raising his hand. Three against one, not in Virgil’s favour. Never in Virgil’s favour. He was stuck here, until they left. Someone passed the diner outside, glancing at Virgil. He wanted to bang his fist against the glass, wanted to scream and cry for help. He averted his gaze and they rounded the corner, disappearing forever.

SLAM.

A fist was on his table, someone was towering over him, casting a horribly dark shadow, shielding him others’ view. Something cold touched his arm as he squeezed his eyes shut, trembling. He couldn’t breath, holy shit, he couldn’t fucking breath. The person was leaning closer. Virgil thought of his mom one last time, remembering her twinkling eyes and lilting laugh, she would be devastated if he died here. Oh god, he would be on the news, his mom would be knitting and then she would see him on the TV screen, his face blurred, facts about him being rattled off from a teleprompter, the blur would slip and -

The man was gone, some one slid into the booth in front of him. He could hear someone talking, but he couldn’t understand them. The person in front of him said his name, reaching out. His name? How did they know his name?

“Virgil.” He heard it again, he didn’t recognise this voice. “Try and match my breathing, okay?” Someone was sitting next to him, humming a familiar tune. He could hear the other person screaming something.

The collected voice in front of him spoke again: “Breathe in for four, okay, I shall count for you. One, two, three…”

Trying his best to follow, he did as the voice suggested, breathing raggedly. He didn’t know when the shouting quietened, when his breaths became less and less laboured. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He did know that the person sitting in front of him was Logan, faint memories of him springing to his mind. The person sitting next to him was Remus, but that was impossible. He broke Remus’ trust, he went ahead and did everything he said he wouldn’t do, he _betrayed_ him.

He still wasn’t sure who the third voice was, though he had some suspicions. Convincing himself to open his eyes, he blinked, Logan coming into focus. He regarded Virgil with a blank expression, tilting his head. He wordlessly set a glass of water in front of him, gesturing at it. Virgil downed the glass, surprised at how thirsty he was. Logan nodded at him, standing up. Remus - oh god how would he look at him - sprang up as well, and they both left, Logan throwing an arm around Remus. Virgil knew he wasn’t alone.

“Come on. I’ll walk you back.” Dante whispered, subdued. Virgil grabbed his bag, dazed. The whole place was empty, not even the waitress was there. He could see her standing outside by the door, wringing her hands. He didn’t know how, but Dante had managed to get everyone to leave. Dante reached out, loosely gripping his arm as he lead Virgil out of the diner. They crossed the street and Virgil opened his mouth, to say something. Anything. An apology, perhaps? A thank you, for saving Virgil? The words died in his throat and he closed his mouth, deciding to just trudge along. Virgil glanced at Dante, hoping that the words would flow if he looked at him. Dante was staring on ahead, glaring at other passers-by. Virgil quickly shifted his gaze to the ground, trying not to stare at Dante.

* * *

_“Virge, he’s evil. I’m telling you, he’s fucking evil. I’m in his philosophy class and let me tell, that dude is HEARTLESS. He looked at Patton like he was a child when Patton tried to divert the topic!”_

_“Why was Patton trying to change the topic anyway? You’re not supposed to do that in a debate, I’m pretty sure.”_

_“I was only trying to ease up some of the tension, Virgil! And Roman’s right, he is not a good man! He’s so rude!”_

_“Okay, well, he’s my friend, so can you guys ease up on Dante? Please.”_

***

_“Virgil, did you see that? I’m telling you, he’s upto something. Why is he only nice to you?”_

_“Well, we are roommates, I guess."_

_“Virgil, I really don’t mean to offend you or anything, but… it is kinda weird, you have to agree. Something’s up.”_

_“I…”_

__

***

__

_“Virgil, is something the matter? You’ve been pretty distant lately and -“_

_‘It doesn’t bode well for your plan, does it?”_

_“What plan? Virgil, did I do something?”_

_“Fuck off, Dante. I’m moving in with Roman. I know everything I need to know.”_

_“You… how do you know?”_

_“I’m not stupid, Dante. I’m not going to be a part of your stupid schemes!”_

_“What? Virgil, I -“_

_“Oh, piss off already. I found drafts of your letters.”_

_“…”_

_“‘I don’t know how to tell you, but I think I’m in love with you’? Yeah and then you fucking murder me or whatever, you snake ass bitch!”_

__

***

__

_“Remus, it’s none of your fucking business!”_

_“Oh yeah? You’re going ahead and living with someone who ruined my life, and it’s none of my business?”_

_“Yeah! Look, you wanna be a part of Dante’s plans, go ahead, I don’t care!”_

_“What plans, you brat? He actually liked you!”_

_“Uh huh, now I know why your parents left you, cause all you ever do is lie!”_

***

* * *

They neared the university and Virgil’s heart sank at the empty campus. The lights were all turned off and no one was in sight, except for the security guard. His flat was all the way on the other side, more secluded. He would have to go in there all alone, who knew what was waiting for him -

“Dante, ID number 28151. Virgil, 28167.” The gates swung open and Dante continued on, nodding at the security guard. There were many things Virgil wanted to say, many questions to ask. _Did you really like me? Are you okay? Where have you been? Where do you live? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to them. They were wrong. I liked you, too and I blew it. Will you forgive me? I miss you. How’s Remus? I’m sorry._ One of the lights flickered, and Virgil flinched. Dante’s grip on him became tighter, ever so slightly. They made it to Virgil’s building, Dante pressed the elevator button, face set in stone. Virgil swallowed, throat constricting. The elevator dinged, Virgil flinched again. The ride up was short, and Virgil’s mind was racing, trying to think of a proper apology. The doors opened. Dante’s hand went lax. Virgil stepped out.

“Th-Thanks.” Dante made no signs of acknowledgement. He just placed his foot beside the automatic doors, making sure they don’t shut. Virgil opened his mouth, ready to say everything he was thinking about.

“Go.” Dante whispered, eyes fixed on a point just above Virgil’s shoulder. “Just go.”

Virgil nodded, too tired to argue. He reached the end of the hallway. Dante was still there. He fumbled with hsi key and let himself in, glancing at Dante who looked like he hadn’t moved an inch. He shut the door, listening for the ‘ding’ of the elevator. It came after a few seconds.

Virgil wished he was in that elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it ❤️💕  
> lmk if you see a typo


End file.
